Talk:Nonno
EnStone he gains this much sooner then 40% he had the effect on at 71% today if not sooner. It too might be linked to scram. I did think it picks at random what effects he gains after it as I did not have slow after. Jeyman (talk) 01:04, September 5, 2012 (UTC) after about 15 solos It is linked to scream. Up to about 25~30% it will pick two random effects off that list(slow, addle or end stone). At 25~30% hp all 3 kick in after scream. The effects last a decent amount of time thus iv seen it where he seems to have enstone on at all times because he spammed scream. Edited the main page; going to keep a closer eye on him as well to see if the 2 effects at random holds up all the time. Solo strats Confirmed soloable by 90NIN/DNC using VV, GH, SS atmas. http://i107.photobucket.com/albums/m287/liquidblue_2006/FFXI/Nonno.jpg --liquidblue 18:18, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Fairly easy solo 90Nin/45Dnc. Used full evasion gear and can almost tank back to back ichi. Try to stun head butt, its the only really dangerous move. Head butt usually does about 800-1000, rarely have I seen it go over 1500... but it will happen. HadesDrayco 13:25, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Soloable by 90DNC/45NIN with decent evasion gear and about 330 skill. Used RR VV and Haste Atmas at one point I did go down to ~50 hp but got shadows back up and Cured myself back to full. Eruvae ~Sylph 13:30, February 8, 2011 (CST) Soloed by THF90/NIN45 with capped/merited (369) evasion skill and decent evasion gear, using GH/RR/Mounted Champion atmas. Rough fight. Used an average of 2-4 temp item cures per fight. Might be better to sub DNC since he attacks so fast and goes through Utsusemi quickly. Fight can be ruined quickly if he gets in a solid Head Butt at the wrong time. --Gojiras 02:10, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Soloed as 90DNC/45NIN Atma: RR, GH, C&D. 3/5 Closed Position, capped evasion (341), +4 merits (349), only +20 evasion from gear. the fight was rather easy Nonno rarely hit me, kept shadows up to lessen the amount of damage fan dance reduced when hit, letting it last longer with never getting above 120 damage a hit, timer was usually up by then. with fan dance head butt did around 300-700 damage. kept Tp at 300% for Waltz. Dream Flower never lasted longer than 20 sec's for me. used Violent Flourish when i needed to get Utsusemi: Ichi up when i would get interrupted only missed one violent Flourish. used Quick Step for when i missed and Stutter Step for Violent Flourish. got 2 Goetia leg seals (screenshot provided) Solo 99NIN/DNC Atma: RR/GH capped/maxed eva/parry; Wasn't hard at all. Keep up with Yonin, Kurayami, Hojo and try to stay max hp just in case of Head Butt, even though HB didn't do the damage stated on the main page. HB hit me for 527dmg (w/o protect) 314dmg (w/ protect) Used Field Manual buffs. Normal hits around 70-100 each. Probably could have did Uts:Ni back to back with a more EVA based setup. Dream Flower doesn't fade when he hits you. Just hope to stay alive during the 5-10 second sleep. -June 5, 2013 Duo Strats Confirmed duoable/dualbox by 90THF/NIN using VV, RR, MC atmas and 87 WHM/RDM with MM and Ultimate atmas. Thf uses Evasion build. Dream Flower will reset hate for only the player(s) it hits so it would attack the whm immediately after using. Keep stoneskin and blink or up so when it readies dream flower whm use Cure to wake up thf so he can regain hate. you can also WHM/sch and stand with thf so when dream flower is use you dont get hate and can wake thf up. Note: Scream will terror you with this strat --Fearyff11(Sylph) 14:52, Jan. 6, 2011 (UTC) * Easy duo with MNK/NIN and WHM/anything MNK had RR,VV and apocolypse, WHM had MM,FM and Allure atmas = MP+ and +15 refresh, nothing special to mention except that the Sleepga move it does IS HATE RESET! make sure MNK fights with his back to the NM so you can buff him and you are just out of casting range for the Sleepga move (THIS TACTIC HAS BEEN PROVEN 100% FOR MONTHS, ALWAYS HAVE PPL FIGHTING WITH THEIR BACK TO THE MAGES, I HAVE NEVER BEEN HIT WITH AN AOE THAT WAY FROM ANY NM) mage needs to have a Curaga/Cure spell ready to wake the Tank up, the move is slow to cast but if unprepared can lead to Mage death VERY FAST! Easy fight but has the NM is Monk job (It has tripple attack and double attack) there is no point in casting any Shadows, by the time you cast the spell they will be gone, just Let the Mage do their thing and watch for Hate reset move, have fun! Trio Strats Trio'd this with some difficulty, with BLM (me), PUP (BLM type automaton) and RDM. Kiting and nuking is great, but you need to be careful, because he attacks very fast. Kite carefully, bounce hate between some mages, and don't be as much of a death magnet as I am, and you can probably lowman this NM with relative ease. I died two or three times, RDM died once, PUP didn't die at all. Seemed to have normal running speed, so movement speed gear or Atma of Ambition will help with kiting, along with his mediocre pathing. Bio II triggered a !!, but I didn't see which color. (Antibus) Other strats just tried this with 80 pld/war 82 rdm/whm 80 thf 85 pup/war(blm frame), after his sleep dropped hate he went right for healer, dropped him, then went to everyone else, his attack will not(or have extremely low chance) wake you up. more info to come... ~SkinnyMcgee ~<_>Leviathan 04:39, September 22, 2010 (UTC)Skinnymcgee(leviathan)